


Rekindled Flame

by MissNightTigress



Category: Lost, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, I Don't Even Know, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-17 00:03:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissNightTigress/pseuds/MissNightTigress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toni Stark was the playgirl. She "fondued", as Cap would call it, plenty of men, but there was always that one that got away, a man she saved because he had saved her... James Ford was a con man-turned-S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. He never forgot Toni, even though they drifted apart after the Hawaii incident. He comes back, and he's got his sights set on his Number One girl...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rekindled Flame

"Miss Stark, I need your signatures on these papers."

"I'll get to them later, Pepper," Toni moaned exasperatedly, her head rolling so she could glance at the tall strawberry blonde traipsing behind her. "I've been in those damned conferences all damn day. I want a little relaxing time."

The assistant's eyes flickered as her fingers held out a stack of papers. "I just need signatures. If you don't do it, I'll get the stamp."

"And forge me?" Toni's mouth formed a mock "O" in feigned shock. "Miss Potts, that is punishable by law in this country."

Pepper's lips formed a tight line before she smirked. "You'd know all about the law, wouldn't you, Toni?" She, of course, was bringing forth the minor skeletons in the billionaire's closet from her boarding school days.

"Hey," Toni started, pointing a burgundy nail at her best friend, "Do we want to go there, Salt N Pepa Redux?"

The tall woman's cheeks flushed as she tossed the stack of papers into the CEO's arms. "Just sign them, please. I'll pick them up in the morning." She rotated on the heel of her black leather stilettos before stopping. "And Toni? I do mean morning by normal standards, not Stark standards."

Toni stuck her tongue out behind the assistant's back while she wasn't looking before responding. "Of course. It's not like I'm the boss or anything so I can do what I want. Hell no. I have to be on Pepper time."

"Glad you see it my way." Toni could almost hear the grin in her tone.

Her chocolate eyes rolled as she turned on her heel as well, putting her thumb on the identification pad she had installed as a security measure to her penthouse. "Good night, Pep," she mumbled as the large steel door to the penthouse opened.

"G'night, Toni."

The door slid to a shut with a clang behind Toni. Immediately, she walked over to the small, round glass table beside the black leather sofa and dropped the stack of papers with a thud. Each of her delicate feet kicked the black open-toed heel off the other before she stalked towards the kitchen area. She opened the cupboard to grab a crystal wine glass, and then opened the wine cabinet to pull out a bottle of German ice wine, pouring herself a glass. She stepped over to the chaise part of the sofa before plopping her navy-skirted rear end down. Her legs swung from the floor onto the chaise as her head nuzzled against the back of the sofa. A long-awaited sigh of relief emanated from her throat as her chest rose then sank, her nails pulling the wine glass to her devil red lips for a sip. After a couple moments of silence she spoke. "JARVIS, turn the flat screen on please."

"Of course, Miss. Any channel in particular?"

She watched as the TV mounted in the outer stone wall of the fireplace warmed up, flashing the Visio logo. "No. It should still be on Food Network. Let's see what's on there, then you can change it."

"Of course, Miss."

The screen finally warmed up, and she could hear a voice yelling in the box. She instantly recognized the voice. It was hers.

That was something about Toni no one knew. A few years back, her friend at the time James got himself in some trouble. He was kidnapped, and she spared no expense in trying to find him. When she finally located him, she went in herself with a team on standby. They had him locked up like some kind of an animal, dirty and bruised. She had broken the lock and…

"What the hell are you doing here?" his southern voice whispered huskily from the television. Her brown eyes snapped back to the screen, broken from her thoughts.

"I came to save you. I had to."

"You're an ass. Run. What if they get you, too?"

Her hands reached up at that point and caressed his grungy, stubbled face before standing on her tip-toes, her lips locking with his. He pulled back gently and rubbed her cheeks with his thumbs.

"Stark, don't be a damn fool. Get the hell out of here."

"Live together, die alone, James. I took this long to find you. I'm not going anywhere, not without you."

He groaned and claimed her lips with his own. Animalistic instincts took over, and he spun the billionaire around, pushing her against the bars of the cage. Her fingers fervently pushed off the maroon button-up shirt half-open over his torso. He threw it into the dirt before skimming his hands up her sides, taking her arms and pinning them above her head with one hand. He let go so he could skim his way back up her body, this time his fingers grabbing the edge of her black jacket and tank top. He lifted them over her head with ease, exposing her nude bra as he tossed those garments to the ground as well. Another groan was heard before his lips began ravishing at her collarbone.

Present-day Toni had seen enough. "JARVIS, pause."

The AI obeyed, and the CEO pinched the bridge of her nose with her index finger and thumb.

"First of all, why the hell are my personal files open? Secondly, why were they left on my television? Third, why was I not warned of a security breach? Is there someone in here I need to be worried about?"

Somewhere behind Iron Woman someone clicked their tongue. "Never underestimate S.H.I.E.L.D., Freckles. I'd have figured you learned that by now," their voice drawled.

She rolled her eyes before sitting up on the sofa, turning in the direction of her bedroom door. There stood James, dressed in navy slacks and a navy button-up. He was leaning against the doorway arrogantly, giving her a playful smirk. "You would override my system," she hissed. "Need something, Jim?"

His mouth dropped open in mock injury as he began to step closer to his old friend. "I just showed you porn, basically, and you're giving me the cold shoulder. Freckles, I'm hurt."

She chuckled sarcastically and rose, strutting his direction gradually. "Won't be the first time, won't be the last. Seriously, James, what the hell did you do to my system?"

He shrugged, his blue eyes shifting to the large window behind the advancing woman. "I simply told him to keep quiet and do as I asked. He seemed all too willing to comply." Folding his arms over his chest, he rocked back on the heels with his head cocked to one side. "Any idea why that would be, Freckles?"

"He has a death wish," she stated matter-of-factly. "Something you wanted?"

He scoffed and turned his head away before glancing back at her. "I can't say hello to my best friend?"

Her eyebrows shot up as her tongue skimmed her lips, another chuckle radiating from her throat. "You can, but I prefer to be made aware of such a visit. You got damn lucky I wasn't wearing the suit."

"You'd shoot this face?" His head ducked and he batted his eyes, making her laugh again.

"I wouldn't even think twice," she teased before jogging up the couple of stairs to the kitchen area. "Let's see if I remember your favorite drink. J. Darby whiskey?"

He shook his head. "Nothin' for me. Not right now, anyway."

"Ooooh," she cooed. "Look who turned into Mr. Responsible all of the sudden."

"You're one to talk, sweet cheeks. Party girl to CEO to superhero?"

She grabbed a bottle of water and slid it across the dark granite counter to him before sipping on her wine. "Not a superhero, still a party girl."

He clicked his tongue again and sucked in a breath. "Not like you used to be. Last decent party I heard of was when that fancy suit of yours was taken."

She cocked her head to the side and rolled her shoulders in a soft shrug. "Yeah, well, times change. People change."

He joined her up on the platform and was staring intently at her. Other than being handed things, that was one thing that creeped her out.

"What's wrong?" she asked, her fingers reaching up to rub her cheek. "Something on my face?"

"Not yet," was his husky response.

Toni flushed and walked the opposite way, stepping back into the living area before turning to him again. "You know, James, not many tease me. I do the teasing."

Blue eyes looked her up and down, starting from her neck down her grey v-neck blouse-covered torso, down her navy pencil skirt-covered thighs, down her black sheer nylon-covered legs, and back up. An appreciative grin formed over his lips before he spoke. "Dressed like that. I'm sure you do, Freckles."

"I had business meetings all day," she explained.

"I know you did. I hacked into your schedule, too."

Her brows furrowed as she let a small smirk form. "I'm beginning to think you have a stalking issue. Fury's gonna flip shit about that."

"Fury ain't any of my concern at the moment, doll face."

"Oh? And what is, James?"

His eyes flickered over her once again. "You are."

"What about me?"

"We left a lot of things unsaid way back when. You went back to being Little Miss CEO, I continued conning and hunting people down."

Her fingers extended towards him then pulled towards her, motioning for him to take a seat. He did so, on the sofa beside the chaise his appearance dragged her from. She returned to her position, but sat perfectly straight, keeping her eyes on him. "Okay. What's your point? That was ten or so years ago."

"A decade too damn long, Freckles." His elbows were on his knees as he leaned forward, staring at her intently. "I never got to thank you for saving me back there."

"I'm sorry. Do you not remember the next six months after I saved your ass? You thanked me enough times…until I had to go be Little Miss CEO."

"No, I remember." His hands pushed back his dirty blonde hair as she growled. "God dammit, you're making this too damn difficult."

"Ooooh, this is a sight. The infamous charmer James Ford is without words for once," she teased.

He growled and shot her a glare. "The name is LaFleur, Stark. I haven't been James Ford for years. And of course I'm without words. I'm so damn baffled as to how after all these years we ended up here. We were reckless loose-canons and yet, we ended up on the good side."

"To be fair, we're still those things," she countered, finishing her wine before setting the glass next to the stack of paperwork she forgot she needed to sign. "Me more-so than you. Fury practically has you by the balls, I bet."

"And then some," he mumbled. He was staring off into space before glancing over to her. "I'm curious, Freckles. Just how many one-nighters have you had?"

"None of your damn business."

"Within the last ten years, Miss Stark has had 533 suitors," JARVIS chirped up.

Toni snarled. "Mute. What about you, James?"

"After you? A grand total of 20, four of which were cons. Number 20…" His statement trailed off as he cast his eyes to the floor. He was remembering his wife Juliet, who had died in some kind of freak explosion four years back, or at least that's what his dossier said.

After a long pause, Toni slipped her hand over his. "I'm sorry, James."

He brought his eyes back up and gazed into hers. "I didn't think I could love again after Number 1 until I met her. I was plagued by Number 1 for years, even to this day. Number 18 put me in jail for nine months and apparently has my child. Number 20 got me into DHARMA which eventually got me into S.H.I.E.L.D. The others didn't matter, just random flings."

"Who was this Number 1? I remember Number 18 well. She really ripped into you, didn't she?"

Perplexity was written all over his features. "How the hell did you know 18?"

"Who do you think hired your attorney? Had it not been for him, you were looking at ten to twenty. He got you the best sentence he could. Of course, I assumed you'd con your way out of the prison system."

He growled. "Why the hell do you keep saving me, Stark? I was perfectly fine on my own."

"Without me, you'd be dead or rotting in some cell. You're welcome."

"Since when the hell did you give a damn about anyone?"

"Since a random boy saved me from thugs when I was in boarding school," she whispered.

James beheld her incredulously. He was the boy who saved her. Her and a couple other girls broke house rules and went out. The other girls left Toni to walk home by herself. She walked past a bar and some drunks spotted her and trailed her. James was in the bar and saw them go after her, and he trailed them. When they began attempting to attack the girl, he stepped in. That was when their friendship began.

Toni looked up and smiled softly. "I'm Number 1, aren't I, James?"

"Y-yeah…"

"This is what was left unsaid?"

"Are you a genius or a mind reader?"

"A bit of both," she grinned.

"Smart ass."

"Always."

He leaned over and kissed her cheek, his stubble rubbing against her and making her shiver. "It's nice seeing you again, Freckles."

"Nice seeing you, too." She turned her head and gave him a quick peck on his cheek as well.

Rough fingers reached up and stroked her cheek as she leaned into his touch. Her heart was racing, and she started to panic. She was losing control with him. All the others, she was in control with. Not James.

His lips crashed down on hers in a hungry fury as his thumb rubbed the outline of her cheekbones. Her fingers weaved into his locks, pulling him closer to her. He was the first to break the kiss, both of their breaths rushed and panting.

"Well, Freckles, I'd say someone missed me more than they let on," he murmured.

"How'd you figure it out? The fact you were able to easily override my AI without him fighting back?" she countered.

"That, and the fact you hacked into those scumbags' database to steal it." A grin formed on his lips before he kissed her forehead.

"Shut up."

"I'm beginning to want you to make me."

She sucked a breath between her pearly whites and winked. "A lot has changed since the old times, James. I'm not easily influenced or bossed around. I call all the shots," she threatened.

"Ohhhh, that can be easily changed."

She snorted and stood, walking away. "I doubt it."

He was in close pursuit. He wasn't going to let her get away, not again. "Wanna bet on it?"

"Me? Bet the con man? I'm a genius, not a fool," she said, walking into her bedroom and taking off her navy blazer revealing a black spaghetti-strap shirt.

"Could've fooled me," he growled, spanking her lightly.

Her hand swatted his away before she grabbed at his navy button-up and pulled him with her. "Wouldn't be hard to do."

He moaned and kissed her collarbone, shrugging off his shirt. "Still got those handcuffs, Freckles?"

"You underestimate me, James," she breathed. "JAR, for the love of…mmmm, yes, James…for the love of God, shut everything down."

"Already commencing, Miss Stark. As for communication?"

"Tell everyone I'm out."

"And the paperwork?"

She tilted her neck to the side as James ravaged it, thinking before finally responding in a pant. "Tell Miss Potts she can stamp it."


End file.
